Leafy
About Leafy is a female lemon leaf contestant who lives in Object Main Land. She was turned into a monster. She is the threat of Branch Snow Forest (Day). She cut Basketball into pieces with her chainsaw. Appearance Normal Leafy appears to be a lemon leaf. Her main body is lime, and her midrib is a lighter color. She has a darker shade on her right side, however, the shade is sometimes seen on her left. Her metal form is composed of shades of gray with an off-white highlight in the upper left side of her body. Monster Leafy is a tall, black, feminine humanoid holding a chainsaw. Resurrected Leafy is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with huge teeth spikes sticking out of her jaw. She also has three blades on her back. Changes BFDI 1 - Early BFDI 24 * Leafy’s midrib has rounded ends due with the line-tool. BFDI 24 * Leafy’s midrib has sharp ends due without the line-tool. IDFB - BFB * Leafy’s shade is a bit closer to a bluish-green kind of color. Monster * Abilities * Agility: Leafy has been shown on multiple occasions to be able to dodge multiple objects without getting hit once. * Loftiness: As shown in “Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know”, Leafy can use her light weight to glide short distances. * Teleportation: In “Get Digging”, Leafy is shown to be able to appear from seemingly nowhere. Whether or not this ability is exclusively tied to her Yoyle metal form is unknown. * Strength: Also in “Get Digging”, Leafy was shown to be able to throw knives 2,763 miles. * Teleportation (Maps): In multiple episodes, Leafy has been shown to be able to teleport to Yoyleland by maps. It is unknown if this is exclusive to one map, one place, or only Leafy. Cause of Death Her head is sliced by Artist. Personality Leafy, throughout the series, is shown to be kind-hearted, helping people such as Ice Cube and Woody. She tends to be very nice and helpful, liking almost everyone and being one of the calmest players. Leafy, however, does become mean and cynical throughout the series, having on and off arguments with Bubble, jumping to conclusions, and tending to become upset when someone doesn't accept her kindness or even her gifts. After "Return of the Hang Glider", she became hated by all the other veteran contestants except Firey, who forgot her. This may have scarred her in some way. She would have joined Battle for Dream Island Again with 606 votes, but due to being at Yoyleland, she couldn't join. Yet she makes occasional appearances. In IDFB, she is still acting the same way, as evidenced by her attempting to kill someone with a knife (either Coiny or Fries, as they were the ones present). In BFB, the veteran contestants have forgiven Leafy and she is friends with all of them. Leafy returns back to her behavior in season one, as a very friendly and even more ecstatic person, usually very joyful and wanting to make friends with everybody. However, when being disagreed with, Leafy will often tend to become very cynical and defensive (possibly due to the events of the earlier seasons) and will usually see her point-of-view as the superior side. She will very quickly jump to irrational conclusions, not taking others' viewpoints into consideration and concluding even the smallest of situations on her own behalf. Which, her conclusions are often negative towards someone and causing her to overreact, as seen in What Do You Think of Roleplay?, where Eggy wins a game of Tic-Tac-Toe with Leafy after 72 games. Leafy thinks that she is the impostor solely because of that and immediately accuses her of being the fake. Leafy, at times, despite claiming to want to help people, is shown to be quite fickle, and seems to have a slight dictatorial outlook as a leader, often assigning jobs to and using her teammates rather than helping them and having a loyalty chart that displays how loyal everyone is to her. Leafy's overall two-faced nature is most likely what caused her to become hated by not only her teammates but also some of the viewers as well. Overall, while being an overall nice person, she can change her outlook and tone in the blink of an eye and can get angry at even the smallest protest against her will. Gallery Leafy-0.png|The Original Leafy. Category:Antagonists Category:SlendyBFDI III Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Objects Category:SlendyBFDI IV Category:Chainsaws Category:SlendyBFDI Annihilation Category:Teen Category:Teens Category:Evan’s Victims